eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1160 (20 July 1995)
Synopsis Nigel and Clare go to court, but Liam has cleaned up his act and seems set to impress the judge. A desperate Steve manages to find two more takers for his holiday and needs only one more space to be filled. Arthur upsets Michelle with a tactless remark, while Sanjay encourages Mark to continue with his dodgy game. Pat asks Ricky if he can come home for lunch, and she'll cook him something, so he agrees. Bianca goes to Pat's to find David and thank him for the present, she complains that he's avoiding her and doesn't care about her, Pat assures her he does. Pat goes to the car lot looking for him and finds Cindy there asking about Ian's car. Pat is suspicious. Later, Pat goes home to find David there, she complains about him never opening the car lot, and mentions Cindy, She asks David to confirm what happened when Cindy was all dressed up and David says she was having lunch with a friend, just like she said. Pat says that she's trouble, and mentions what happened with Simon. David says he's not Simon, he was looking for it, and Pat replies that it's Cindy who's looking for it. David says "as long as she doesn't look in my direction, I have enough worries". Pat seems satisfied by his explanation. Arthur asks Michelle if she'll be there tonight - she says err what? He says quiz night. She says oh I thought it was something important. He says he needs her there, as he wants to show Ian a thing or two! He says he's got a book which may help them with some of it. But they really need someone who's good at history and politics, like Geoff. Michelle says hmm and goes away grumpily. Mark won the gambling session and is in a great mood today. But he doesn't tell Ruth why, and Sanjay asks him why he's lying to her. Mark asks him if he tells Gita about his gambling. Steve is panicking, and even more so when Winston can't go on the holiday. He now has to fill 3 spaces! He desperately asks Mark again, and says he will go to the Vic later an auction them. Pat cooks Ricky lunch, and says she wants to talk to him. He says what? She says "you know, I say something, you say something, and it's called a conversation" ;-) Ricky says uhhh yes right. Pat tells him that she's divorcing Frank. Ricky is surprised, and asks if it's because of Roy, then he gets up and leaves. He goes to see Bianca who can't see why he's upset, saying that Pat isn't even his mother anyway. He says oh thanks, you really know how to cheer someone up. Nigel and Liam go to court, it's all very tedious. Liam looks smart, Nigel looks...well, fat and badly dressed as usual! There's no argument, Liam wants to see Clare once a week until the final hearing, Nigel agrees. The court ask to speak to Clare in private and she says that she doesn't want to upset anyone, etc. Nigel is upset because Liam looked much better than he did in court. Michelle goes round to Arthur's and says she's not feeling well and won't come to the quiz. Arthur asks if it was his fault for mentioning Geoff, she says no. It's quiz night in the Vic. Ian, David and Cindy team up again, Cindy is bored by the whole thing of course (well she's only a woman, and her hormones are probably going wild at getting to sit next to David, poor cow) and hasn't a clue about any of the questions. When Ian isn't there, she is cross with David, who says so why did you come to see me at the car lot today? She says it was to tell him not to come to the quiz. He says yea, right. The quiz proceeds, and there's a question about Edinburgh, (which Ruth obviously knows) so Ian shouts that's not fair, she's Scottish! Mark gets up to leave as he's bored and wants to gamble). Arthur is pleased that they're doing so well and says don't go, but Mark says he's no help anyhow. Ian whinges on a bit and when Cindy says "shut up you're making a fool of yourself" he says well, you're not much help, when did you last answer any of the questions? She says are you calling me stupid? (Well, to be precise, it's ignorance, not stupidity, but you can't expect her to know the difference) Ian says Well, you said it. David says you can't speak to her like that. Ian says she's my wife I can speak to her how I like. David says err well yes, I'd better go then. Ian says to Cindy "look what you've done now". (!!!!!) is actually looking a lot better now that she has a tan and her hair's "golden" rather than "ash" blonde, it must have been all that chip fat which gave her the attractive golden glow. David goes to the café and sees Steve about the holiday tomorrow and gives him 100 quid up front, saying he'll get the rest later. Mark is there for more gambling. all end in tears!!! Steve says they're leaving the Vic at a certain time, and David says he'll make his own way to the airport. (In for a nasty shock then ;-)) Arthur wins the quiz and Ian comes second, so he's thoroughly annoyed by that. Steve offers Ricky the holiday again, at a 20% discount, if he can find a friend to go with him. Ricky says who? Steve says he's desperate, it can be anyone at all. Ricky asks about passports, Steve says you only need a visitor's one, just take some photos to the post office, and it's about 15 quid. Ricky says it would be a really good present for someone.. Steve says yea yea, great... Ricky says OK, then I'll come with a friend. Steve goes to the bar, Grant and Phil and Ricky are there and start up Viva Espana, and someone says who's Ricky bringing, Bianca walks over at that point and grins. The men look a bit surprised and this certainly puts a damper on their singing! (Can't wait to see David's face when he finds out - presumably as they're getting on the plane!!) Credits Main cast *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Mark Monero as Steve *Ross Kemp as Grant *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Dilys Laye as Maxine *Francis Magee as Liam *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Sid Owen as Ricky *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Susan Tully as Michelle *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Bernard Gallagher as George Dickens *Kate Fenwick as Miss Harris *Philip Elsmore as Judge *Llewella Gideon as Welfare Officer *Ulric Browne as Winston Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes